Capelli
by Gia-XY
Summary: Kenapa Sora tidak pernah memotong atau menggerai rambutnya?


**Capelli**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary**:

Kenapa Sora tidak pernah memotong atau menggerai rambutnya?

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V **__© Takahashi Kazuki & Naohito Miyoshi_

_**Story **__© Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning:**

_Fanon, OOC, Shounen-ai, Some non-formal language, Some Japanese, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

"Sora, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Mendengar suara berat milik Gongenzaka Noboru, Shiunin Sora—yang sedang asyik memakan cokelat batangannya sembari menunggu teman-teman satu _duel school_-nya yang belum kembali dari "wisata membeli kartu baru"—langsung menoleh ke arah Sang Lelaki berbadan besar.

"He, mau tanya apa, Gon-_chan_?" tanya Sora dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Sora, kedutan muncul di dahi Gongenzaka. Sumpah, ia harus super sabar dengan anak berambut biru yang satu itu ….

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memotong atau menggerai rambutmu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Gongenzaka, Sora pun terdiam.

Sora menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas-remas bungkus cokelat batangan yang isinya sudah ia makan sampai habis.

"Kenapa, ya …? Jujur saja, aku benci rambutku …," jawab Sora. Nada bicaranya memang seperti biasa, tetapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya menjadi datar, tatapan dari sepasang permata _emerald_-nya kosong

"Aku pernah, kok, berusaha menggunting rambutku. Tetapi, saat hanya tinggal menekan gagang gunting, tanganku bergetar, tidak bisa bergerak untuk menggunting rambutku," jelas Sora. Gongenzaka mengernyit heran. Tidak bisa menggunting rambut sendiri? Ia baru dengar ada yang seperti itu. Tidak, ia pernah dengar, sih. Tetapi itu hanya dalam drama di televisi. Biasanya karena rambut itu menyimpan kenangan soal sesuatu yang penting.

"Akhirnya, karena kesal, aku mengikat rambutku menjadi satu. Jengeng! Tamat!" Seru Sora riang, sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya beberapa detik, lalu mengeluarkan lolipop yang masih dibungkus dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membenci rambutmu?" tanya Gongenzaka heran. Sora terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Gongenzaka, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Gon-_chan_ orang kedua yang menanyakan pertanyaan ini padaku," Sora terkekeh kecil sejenak, "dan orang kedua yang membuatku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini."

Gongenzaka terdiam menatap Sora. Ia tahu, Sora masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya karena apa, tetapi kalau Gon-_chan_ ingin mendengar hasil asumsiku, aku bisa menjawab." Gongenzaka mengangguk, tanda ia ingin Sora melanjutkan ucapannya. Sora kemudian menarik napas panjang, dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau dari pemikiranku, mungkin karena trauma. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu trauma karena apa."

"_Jangan pernah … berpikir untuk … memotong rambutmu …."_

Sora kembali terdiam mengingat kalimat itu. Ya, itu kalimat yang muncul di kepalanya setiap ia ingin memotong rambutnya. Kalimat yang dianggapnya sebagai hal bernama trauma.

"Intinya, kau punya trauma, tetapi tidak tahu itu trauma akan apa?" tanya Gongenzaka, memastikan pemahamannya.

"Yah, kira-kira begitulah!" Sora tersenyum riang. Gongenzaka pun mengangguk paham.

Sora kembali menjilat permen lollipop-nya dengan riang. Diam-diam, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tidak ia sangka, ia akan mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi. Pertama, dari teman satu _team_-nya. Kedua, dari Gongenzaka.

"_Aku suka rambutmu tergerai begini …."_

Setiap ia mencoba memotong rambutnya, mimpi itu datang. Lelaki—yang wajahnya tidak bisa ia lihat—tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian mencium rambutnya, mengatakan ia menyukai rambutnya. Setelah itu, pemandangan berganti. Lelaki tadi memegang sebelah bahu Sora dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Gunting tertancap di perutnya perutnya. Darah mengalir keluar, mengotori _coat_ biru lelaki itu. TanganSora juga terkotori darah lelaki itu. Di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, lelaki itu melarangnya untuk menggunting rambutnya. Setelah itu, lelaki itu pingsan, dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia terbangun.

_Aneh, siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya …? Apa lelaki itu ... traumaku ...?_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Kuro:** Ini hanya imajinasi liar saja, kok. Lelaki yang ada di mimpi Sora itu juga bisa siapa saja sebenarnya. Jadi, buat yang merasa lelaki itu _KUROSAKI SHUN_ yang ber-_coat_ biru juga silakan saja~! ^^

**Shun:** Bocah ...

**Kuro: **DAKU GAK SALAH APA-APAAAAA! MAAF ATAS SEMUA KESALAHAN YANG ADA! _THANKS FOR READING_! SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI! DAN, DAKU KABUR DULU! _BYE_! *Kabur*

**Shun:** TUNGGUUUUU! *Kejar Kuro*

**Sora:** Aaah~! Mereka malah kejar-kejaran. Baiklah, biar aku yang menjelaskan imajinasi liar Sang _Author_ yang sebenarnya. Pertama, judul. _Capelli_ dalam bahasa Italia artinya rambut. Si Author tidak ada ide untuk judul, makanya cuma mencari arti rambut dalam bahasa lain di _google translate_. (**Kuro:** AIB, WOI! AIB!) Di sini, ceritanya aku mantan anggota _Resistance_ yang diculik _Academia_. _Timeline_ cerita sebelum Maiami _Championship_. Sisanya bayangkan sendiri. _Bye_~! *Jalan pergi*

**.**

**Japanese Translation:**

_**-chan**_**: **_suffix_ yang ditambahkan umumnya saat memanggil anak kecil, perempuan, atau teman dekat. Kesannya imut, makanya Gongenzaka yang berbadan besar tentunya tidak suka dipanggil begitu.


End file.
